fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mai Kitano
Mai Kitano is Hazuki's and Maiko's mother. She was a famous dancer and owner of a dance school. When she was more young, she was Cure Scarlet '''but after the incident with Cure Wish she abandoned her post to devote herself to her career. Personality Mai is considered a very wise and gentle person but when it comes to dance she is daunting, strict and perfectionist. She really loves her daughters. She abandoned her career to be closer to her daughters after the death of her husband. Her theme color is scarlet. Appearance As Cure Scarlet History Dreams in dance Mai comes from a long line of famous dancers and experts in tea ceremony, she loved to dance in her dance school. She was not very good in dancing, so was the joke of the classroom, but her passion for dance was bigger then she rehearsed and rehearsed and became a great dancer. Cure Scarlet At some point she met Hanae and another girl and the three became Star Pretty Cure. They fought with great dangers but managed to defeat the villains but ended up losing her friend and decided to retire from being Pretty Cure. She continued studying dance and fell in love with a boy but had to leave him because she received a proposal to study dance abroad. In episode 5, Career or family? After returning from her studies Mai has become an internationally recognized dancer, she then reunited with the boy who had fallen in love during childhood and the two married and had two daughters. Mai lived with spectacles and cared for the things lost in the lives of their daughters. After the death of her husband she decides to stay close to them, train them and take care of the dance school. She already knew that her daughters have become the new Pretty Cures and occasionally in the guarded secret until the moment they face Cure Pain and reveals who has been in the past, showing that it is still capable to transform. Cure Scarlet "The star that crosses the galaxy with the red of passion, Cure Scarlet" In the battle against Cure Pain, Mai reveals who has been a Cure in the past and shows that it is still capable of transforming themselves into Pretty Cure, she turns and is able to defeat Cure Pain with Cure Lily and the other's Cure's. Attacks Cure Scarlet, use her Scarlet Range' to attack her enemies, she can use auxiliary attacks like 'Meteor Star and '''Scarlet Bouquet Rose. She only can purify her enemies with Cure Lily or Cure Wish combining her attacks and doing 'Gorgeous Star Scent '(With Cure Lily) Relationships Hazuki Kitano she has a great pride for her follow in her footsteps, despite wanting Hazuki dedicate to dance she wants her to make friends. They love each other very much. Maiko Kitano is her youngest daughter, she fights a lot with Maiko in dance classes and tea ceremonies because Maiko lives escaping them, despite the fights they love each other too much. Mina is her old companion in fights, had similar personalities and get along well. Hanae is one of her best friends in the past, they studied together in the same school. After the accident Cure Wish they decided to retire and continue their lives, they keep contact all the time. Cure Wish: more information soon.. Etymology Mai: (dance) Kitano: (Kita( north) no (camp) = North Camp) Trivia *In her pretty cure form her clothes remember a flamenco dancer More coming soon... Gallery More coming soon... Category:Pride WIsh Pretty Cure Category:Neo Pride Wish Pretty Cure Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:User: NattySakura